


All For My Love

by ParkstonFan



Category: The Following
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-02
Updated: 2014-11-02
Packaged: 2018-02-23 15:42:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 267
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2552870
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ParkstonFan/pseuds/ParkstonFan





	All For My Love

"Deb? Can I come in?" Mike called from the other side of the door.

"Just a second!" Debra pulled of the plain white stocking under her dress and put of her heels. She walked over to the mirror and quickly applied her makeup.

"Deb? Are you almost ready?" Mike called again.

"You are really impatient!"

"No, I'm just excited." Debra hurried across the room and opened the door. Mike stood there in his suit and smiled.

"You look absolutely gorgeous." 

Debra smiled, but it quickly faded as she grabbed his arm and pulled him inside.

"Is everything alright?" He asked in a concerned tone.

"Promise me, you want to do this."

"I promise."

"Are you sure?"

"Positive."

Debra grinned and kissed him on the cheek. "Let's go, if we are late it'll be so much wasted time."

 

*

 

They arrived at the chapel shortly after and got out of the car.

"You do know we already have bad luck and me seeing you in your dress is just adding to it, right?" Mike said with a smile. 

  
"Does it matter? I think we reached the ultimate point of bad luck, Mike."

  
"Whatever you say."

 

*

 

When they exited the chapel, Debra was hugging Mike as hard as possible.

"I love you."

"I love you too."

"I seriously wouldn't be alive without you."

"I would've died without you Deb, you know that."

"You're my hero."

"You're  _my_ hero."

"We're both heros."

Debra laughs and walks to the car. 

"Are you mad that you didn't get a big, fancy, traditional wedding?"

"No. As long as I'm with you I'll be amazing."

 

 

 

 


End file.
